Allucard Meets Count Dracula
by Sarah of Borg
Summary: This is a serious, thought out story where the two great Vampires meet. There is a good amount of action as well. I have an unbiased opinion since I really do love them both equally, and I think the result of the meeting will please every vampire fan.


DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Thanks for checking out my story. I've realized after reading a few reviews that there are a few things I'd like to make clear. I am brand new to Fanfiction.net and I really don't know my way around. This is my first story and I have essentially never written fanfiction before. Also, as I wrote this story I have yet to complete watching Helsing and I have yet to read all of Dracula. I was near the end of both, in fact. I am, however, aware that both characters have a relationship of some sort to Vlad Dracula, AKA Vlad the Impailor, but I have disregarded this and I am only comparing Alucard and Dracula on a basis of their evident powers, not their mysterious heritage. Also, I apologize beforehand for any misspellings of names. Spell check isn't exactly good for that.  
  
1 Dr. Van Helsing sits anxiously in a chair next to the bed where Lucy Westerna sleeps. It's pitch black outside the bedroom window, a color sharply contrasted by the pale white of poor Lucy's complexion. Her incisors have already grown unnaturally long, and her eyes, when open, are starting to show a tint of red. She's still far to weak even to be awake and is still holding dearly unto the last breaths of life, but there's no hope for her anymore. Dr. Helsing waits and watches the window, which is still broken open from the night he wasn't by her side and she was attacked. Dr. Seward sleeps deeply on the couch in the other room. He's lost a lot of blood for the transfusions, and so has Dr. Helsing, and so they are both weak and exhausted. It's Dr. Helsing's turn to watch Lucy tonight, and Dr. Seward will watch her the next night. They need not watch her during the daylight hours.  
Dr. Helsing stands up slowly, not wanting to stir Lucy from her natural sleep. He walks to the window and peers into the garden right outside the window. He starts to feel like things are simply too calm. He gets that old feeling of being watched, and he realizes he might just not be alone with Lucy in the dark room. He turns quickly from the window.  
Standing at the foot of Lucy's bed he sees a tall, silhouetted large man in a bulky blood-red trench coat. His black hair hides most of his face as he glares down at Lucy. Dr. Helsing is startled back against the window in surprise, although the stranger takes no notice of him, so after a long, strangely calm moment he yells to the stranger "Get out! Get out demon! Leave Lucy's side!"  
The red-coated man merely smirks without turning his head, revealing a large, formidable armory of sharpened, inhuman teeth. He raises his right arm straight towards Lucy and aims a large, long white gun for her head, and he pauses there for a moment.  
"Lucy!" yells Dr. Helsing, for he sees that her now bright-red eyes are wide open with passion and she bears her teeth like a wolf. She struggles to rise from the bed but is still too weak from her ordeal to succeed. "Stop, you must not kill her" he continues, "I know what she is but she must live!"  
"Than you know there is no hope for her. Why would a human like you desire a vampire to live?" responds the red-coated man. He turns his face towards Dr. Helsing for the first time, but his face is partially obscured from wearing shooting-glasses, and from the shadows. He only half smiles now, and he peers over the glasses and reveals his crimson red eyes to Dr. Helsing. He still aims his gun professionally at Lucy, but she's too worn out to respond.  
"We need her to continue her...existence... until we find the vampire responsible for this" continues Helsing. He speaks with anger, passion, and fears in his voice all at once, but with more calm now that he has the vampire's attention. "She has little strength left in her, and she will probably die without our help. The vampire who did this has far greater strength in him. It is he who we are after."  
After this, all in one movement the vampire lowers his gun, floats swiftly towards Dr. Helsing, and studies his face. The vampire thinks back to a painting he saw in an office someplace far from here, of a very famous man. He demands of the doctor "What is your name?"  
It takes the doctor a moment to respond and he stammers at first, but he manages to utter with confidence "Dr. Alexander Van Helsing." With this the vampire actually floats back as if startled, and is no longer smiling. It's exactly who he thought it was.  
"Dr. Helsing," he speaks questioningly, "do you have a daughter?"  
"You leave my little girl out of this, vampire," responds Dr. Helsing, with anger but without yelling. To his surprise, the vampire introduces himself. "My name is Allucard. Do you remember me?"  
"What? I've never met you!" The idea alone makes him cringe, that he should be acquainted with such a strange, dark demon. Allucard actually looks somewhat confused, but after a few moments of silence appears to come to a grand realization. He smirks sharply, tilts his head back and laughs a loud, evil laugh that would wake the dead. It reminded Dr. Helsing more of a howl from a wolf than a human laugh.  
Finally he pauses from his tirade of laughing, and for a moment the cape of his crimson jacket seems to grow behind him as he spoke again. "I will wait with you Van Helsing! I will kill this vampire when he comes back for his plaything. I am honored with such a mission!"  
His jacket returns to normal, and the shadows seem to grow darker as Allucard glides back against a dark corner of the room and disappears within the shadows, except for his large grin, much like the Chesier cat, and for the golden reflection of his glasses. He seems motionless, as if he didn't want to be noticed, and as if he were some freakish part of the architecture of the room.  
Dr. Helsing froze for a few moments at all the strange developments and the sudden silence, but after a minute or so he gathers the courage to move back to his chair. He moves the chair back from the bed considerably, because of the weird expression on Lucy's face. She stares at him like she had no control of herself. Her blood-colored eyes stare almost helplessly at him, but she bears her teeth like she would like nothing more than to consume her doctor's flesh. She breaths silently, but Dr. Helsing can't help but take long, deep breaths in the silence of the room, only broken by the whisper of a gust of wind coming through the broken window.  
  
2  
Slowly, the gust turns into a steady wind, and the torn curtains brow dramatically into the room. The moon comes out from behind a cloud in the sky and a fluttering of wings can be heard struggling in the wind towards the window. In an instant, a large bat beat against the intact part of the window, found the hole it made before, and fluttered into the room with the wind. Dr. Helsing startled back into his chair so much he almost tipped it over, but the wall behind him caught him just in time. The bat flew around the room once but finally landed at the foot of the bed where Allucard stood not so long ago.  
The bats wings grew as the bat outstretched them behind him. It's head grew large and the ears shifted down while he bent forward. Arms separated from the wings and lay at the creatures side as he grew tall and wide. As he transformed he stepped from the foot-board to the floor. The rest of the transformation was swift. Before the frozen Dr. Helsing soon stood a pale-skinned old man frowning with his incisors jutting from his closed mouth. He looked at Dr. Helsing who was still sitting and clutching his chair.  
"I see we finally meet, Doctor. I must thank you for your medical work with my lady here. I've fed off more life-blood from this small young lady alone than some of the largest male Berserkers." The vampire grinned after he spoke and he walked to the opposite side of the bed from Dr. Helsing, to get closer to Lucy.  
This part of the room was the same that held the corner that Allucard hid in. Before the vampire reached the corner, he stopped in his tracks as he first spotted Allucard's glowing grin and glasses. The shadows appeared to change shape and combine as they formed Allucard's body. The new vampire spoke "I see. I have a competitor."  
Allucard gives a short laugh before he speaks. "You think I want this pathetic newborn vampire girl? You may have her. I have come to see you, Master Count Dracula. My name is Allucard." With this, the Count stepped back out of the corner and into the more spatial part of the room, and Allucard followed. The Count acted as if this were all just a matter of business as he spoke again. "I haven't met a vampire like you in ages. I apologize if I was distrusting of you at first, Allucard. I've just moved to England and I didn't fully imagine that there may be other truly powerful vampires outside of my homeland."  
"Why, thank you" responded Allucard.  
"What matter is there that you have come to see me about" asked the Count.  
"I've come to destroy you, Master Count Dracula," responded Allucard as casually as ever.  
The Count paused for a moment in surprise. "How dare you betray me!" he responded angrily. Allucard only smiled. "I may be a foreigner, but I am still your master, vampire."  
"Actually, my master is a human named Helsing" responded Allucard with humor in mind. Dr. Helsing, quiet up to now, stood up and spoke. "I'm...your master? I'm not a vampire!"  
"It's a very long story, Dr. Helsing, but it's true. You wish to have the Count destroyed and I am at your service."  
  
3  
  
The Count only smiled. His face still showed rage, but he seemed to find humor in the situation. "I accept your challenge Allucard, only because I'm quite sure you have no idea just what you have gotten into. Please let me demonstrate." With this, the black cape which hung from the Count's shoulders twisted and grew many times it's original size; the count himself did approximately the same. His teeth grew even longer, his eyes so red they actually glowed despite the shadows. He reached one arm back and above himself and it grew in length while the arm, wrist, and hand became a stake as sharp as a sword.  
"And now you shall suffer the fate suffered by the enemies of the Dracula family for centuries." The Count's reference to his heritage only confirmed Dr. Helsing's earlier suspicions that the Count was a descendant of Vlad the Impailor, who signed his real name as Vlad Dracula. Hence, the Count intended to impale Allucard and drink his blood, just as Vlad was so infamous for centuries ago.  
Allucard hadn't changed, and he hardly flinched as the arm-stake of Count Dracula lunged for his heart. Once impaled he fell limp on the weapon and actually bled profusely. The glasses fell from his eyes onto the ground and revealed dead crimson eyes. The Count retracted his arm-stake and let the corpse of Allucard fall to the floor. His arm morphed back until a more human form, but the blood of Allucard that was on the weapon was gone. "What? Where did it go?" exclaimed the Count in a somewhat calm surprise.  
It was clear that the pools of Allucard's blood had returned to his body, as the liquid was filling the whole in his corpse. The eyes returned to Un-Life and he began to laugh triumphantly while he became restored. Without effort his retuned to his feet; rather floated to his feet. He laughed almost victoriously as the wound healed. "I'm afraid I won't make it that easy for you, Count. Let me demonstrate just how things are going to be done."  
With his ever-present grin Allucard formed his hands into demonic gestures as he recited a strange curse. His body merged with the shadows and formed into shapes. Demonic wolves, insects, and creatures with multiple eyes filled the room. Allucard's own head fell to the ground and transformed into even more evil creatures. The creatures formed into a mass of chaos and black evil that crept closely to the Count who merely stepped back to make room. A form rose from the mass and became Allucard again, but a large eye was on his chest and his body was all black.  
Dr. Helsing could no longer maintain himself. The shock of the Hellish sites before him caused him to loose consciousness. He fell to the floor and was knocked under Lucy's bed.  
Will a yell Allucard threw his arms forward and sent a pair of demonic wolves, many times a regular wolves size, lunging for the body of Count Dracula. The Count raised one arm confidently and faced the palm of one hand towards the demon wolves. The wolves jumped at him but were absorbed into the palm of his hand. "There's no hope for you, Allucard," he sneered, "Your demons shall become my servants."  
As the count spoke, Allucard was attacked from behind. Lucy, possessed by Dracula's power, got her arms around his neck and she bit wildly into his shoulder. Allucard struck his hand into her chest and went straight into her body. The body of Lucy melted into dust that poured onto the ground.  
Allucard grew angry and showed signs of frustration when he faced the Count again. He shifted back and immediately aimed his gun at the Count. "You dare consider yourself my master!? Die, Count Dracula!" Allucard's gun worked with fury and precision as he shot the count. The bullets left great holes in the Count's body until he fell as a mass of blood and flesh. Allucard stopped shooting.  
The blood and mangled flesh of the Count seemed cold and dead, but it was always that way. However, a cold dark mist entered the air and surrounded his corpse. Slowly the blood returned to his flesh and the pieces of his body started to come back together, but it was not swift enough. Allucard stepped forward and lifted the headless torso of the Count with one hand. Allucard's hands were gloved in white kid gloves that were decorated with symbols of sorcery and black magic. He raised his other hand above him and struck it down through the chest of the Count.  
First the torso became dust at his touch, then the remaining remains of the Count perished around Allucard. Allucard stood still as his own demons changed shape and became a black mass that returned to the body of Allucard. He was clothed in a jacket, glasses, and now a hat once again. The room became light as the dawn came, but what remained of the drapes held the light back just long enough. The dust that was the Count faded and evaporated wherever the light managed to get to it.  
Bathed in shadows, Allucard floated over to the unconscious body of Dr. Helsing and he pulled him out from under the bed by the arm. Dr. Helsing opened his eyes weakly and saw Allucard towering over him, his black silhouette against the dim mourning sun. Allucard bent over him and put his hand above Dr. Helsing's chest. He held a letter, and he dropped it onto him. "Read this, and you might understand. This is far from over. We shall meet again, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing."  
With this, Allucard slipped into the shadows and disappeared into thin air. The room was full of dust swirling around and evaporating in the sunlight. Dr. Helsing stared at the dust and fell into a trance as it swirled mysteriously. He fell asleep once again.  
Hours passed, and Dr. Seward woke alone on the couch in the living room outside of Lucy's bedroom. He felt he was in a very deep, dreamless sleep but he assumes he must have been considerably more exhausted than he previously realized. He rose slowly from the sofa and became well awake when he remembered the room he was guarding. He walked to the door and gave a cautious knock, hoping not to awaken Lucy. He expected Dr. Helsing to come to the door, as he should have been awake. After a minute Dr. Seward opened the door without hesitation.  
He was shocked to see Lucy was no longer in her bed, and the doctor was asleep on the floor. "Dr. Helsing! What are you doing! Where's Lucy?" He received no response from the doctor so he walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders and sat him up against the bed. He shook his shoulders and called his name for several minutes, and Dr. Seward started to wonder about his health. However, Dr. Helsing opened his eyes slowly and appeared very confused. The sunlight was on his eyes and he could only see the silhouette of Dr. Seward. He forgot he was asleep at all and immediately assumed it was Allucard who stood over him. "Demon! Get out! Leave me alone, demon!" he yelled at Dr. Seward. Dr. Seward restrained his arms until Dr. Helsing finally recognized who he was with and stopped yelling.  
"Oh, it's only you, Dr. Seward. Of course, the demon left. I remember now. Please let go of me." He was very tiered and he leaned back against the bed again. His face was pale even in the sunlight. Dr. Helsing only noticed this slightly, and his concern for Lucy came to him again.  
"Dr. Helsing, where is Lucy? What happened here?"  
"Lucy? I don't know how to say this now, Dr. Seward. Please let me rest a moment. I have much to explain. There is no emergency any longer." Dr. Seward's trust of Dr. Helsing, even in such a condition which he's never seen the professor in before, calmed him enough to do what was needed. He lifted the professor onto the vacant bed, where he lay half- asleep. "I will get the others, professor. I'll return shortly." With this, and a quick glance around the room, Dr. Seward left the room. Dr. Helsing regained enough composure in the minute he was gone to sit up on the side of the bed until Dr. Seward returned.  
Quincy Morris and Lord Goldalming returned entered the room before Dr. Seward. Dr. Helsing stood up to face them and spoke with the most composure he could muster. "I have the worst news to bear, and I am greatly burdened with the task of relaying it, but it must be done." With this he walked up to Lord Goldalming and put his hand on his shoulder. "Your wife, Lucy, has died, Lord Goldalming. Her body turned to ashes and there is no trace of her existence left behind."  
Lord Godalming took it very hard. Everyone was immediately grieved at the loss of the life they all tried so hard to save, and none of them understood what exactly happened. With time, Dr. Helsing explained what he could, but he kept most of the truth out of their knowledge. Only he ever knew of Dracula and Allucard, and his only proof they ever existed were in the letter he retrieved from the room. He read it later that day when alone in the dining room. It wasn't very long, and it hardly provided him with any answers, so he thought it would be better if it were destroyed. Before he returned to the Netherlands he threw it into the first fireplace he found. He never saw another Vampire in his career, and in his life.  
  
LETTER FROM ALLUCARD TO DR. HELSING  
  
8 September  
  
Dr Helsing, this letter is my farewell to you. You won't understand it, but I have spent many decades of my Un-life in your service. To a creature like myself, a decade really isn't that long anyway. However, it became necessary for me to free myself of your service. I did not save Lucy nor vanquish the pathetic vampire for you out of the kindness of my heart. However, as I have saved your life, the lives of your friends, your relatives, and the soul of Lucy, and spent so many years in your service, I must ask you to service just one favor for my kind.  
You first must understand that Dracula was not the only powerful vampire, and you are probably sure of this now that you've met me. Vampires have been on the earth for millennia, and they aren't going to go extinct because of you. In fact, humanity would suffer more without us than they do with us.  
I ask you to stop your pursuit of the Nosferatu; no matter what suffering they may cause you. I ask the same of your friends and relatives.  
  
My humble gratitude, Allucard 


End file.
